soloalbumfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Inhalt Teil B
Whatever Aufgrund des Faxes, dass Katharina ihm während seines Urlaubs sendete keimt in ihm zunächst wieder Hoffnung auf und er entschließt sich sie zu besuchen. Bei ihr angekommen gibt sie ihm jedoch zu verstehen, dass er ihre Kontaktaufnahme völlig missverstanden habe und sie demnächst nach Passau ziehe. Daraufhin erlischt seine Hoffnung wieder und er verfällt wieder in Selbstmitleid, dabei redet er sich jedoch ein, dass er sich doch nicht von einer Person sein ganzes Leben versauen lassen könne und beschließt sie nie wieder zu kontaktieren, was zur Folge hätte, dass er auch keine Probleme mehr mit ihr habe. Um dies jedoch durchzuhalten muss er auf andere Gedanken kommen und flüchtet sich in Arbeit, feuchtfröhliche Abende mit seinem besten Freund David (bei einem dieser nächtlichen Ausflüge kaufen sich die beiden völlig betrunkenen ein lebendiges Huhn, nur aus Neugier und Langeweile) und verbringt seine Zeit mit der Teilnahme an eher sinnfreien Terminen, wie etwa Marktforschungsumfragen und einer Podiumsdiskussionen, zu der er extra mit dem Zug anreist, obwohl ihn das Thema nicht interessiert. I hope I think I know Die Lust auf Arbeit verlässt ihn jedoch kurze Zeit später wieder, weil ihm die Motivation fehlt, da die Arbeit auch von Anderen verrichtet werden könne. So schmeißt er seinen Müll ins Treppenhaus und sammelt sein Altglas auf dem Balkon. Er nimmt sich jedoch vor sein Leben besser zu nutzen und öfters mal rauszugehen, dies bleibt jedoch nur ein Vorsatz da er nach der Arbeit sein Haus doch nicht mehr verlässt. Dabei erkennt er, dass sein Leben immer "weniger und dunkler" wird. Schnell bricht er auch mit seinem Vorsatz, seine Ex-Freundin nicht mehr zu kontaktieren, so ruft er sie an um ihr von seiner neuen, ach so wunderbaren Freundin, welche er sich jedoch nur ausgedacht hat zu erzählen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie ihn zurückhaben will. Diese jedoch interessiert sich nicht wirklich dafür, da sie sein Spiel durchschaut. Alive Darauf folgt eine Phase in der er sich um gar nichts mehr kümmert, so ist seine Küche vollkommen verdreckt und er isst nicht mehr zuhause, nur um nicht abwaschen zu müssen. Seine Unternehmungen mit David verlaufen auch sehr ähnlich, meist trinken sie in Davids Wohnung vor, gehen dann in mehrere Bars, in denen sie weitertrinken. Meist findet dort eine kurze Unterhaltung mit einer neu kennengelernten Frau statt, die jedoch keine Folgen hat und am Ende sind beide völlig betrunken. Stay Young Seine Motivation auszugehen nimmt jedoch schnell wieder ab, da er den nächsten Tag immer sehr verkatert ist jedoch geht er David zu liebe doch aus. Diese Phase ist von Selbstkritik geprägt, da er nach 29 Wochen immer noch unter der Trennung leidet und das peinlich findet. Flashback In der Zeit um Weinachten geht er sehr häufig bei mittelmäßig teuren Italienern alleine essen, da er keinen Kontakt mit den Kellnern wünscht. Die Weinachtstage verbringt er in seiner Heimatstadt bei seinen Eltern und geht zu einem Klassentreffen, da bei solchen Treffen viele Erinnerungen wiederaufleben fürchtet er sich vor diesem Treffen da er Angst, dass hat all die mühsam verdrängten Erinnerungen an seine Ex würden wieder aufleben und er deshalb die selbstverordnete Kontaktsperre nicht einhalten kann. Bei diesem Treffen erinnert er sich an seine Schulzeit, wobei deutlich wird, dass er schon damals nicht zu den Beliebtesten zählte, er jedoch auch nie richtig unbeliebt war. Nach dem Klassentreffen verspürt er wieder Lust auszugehen und trifft sich daher wieder mit Isabel, nachdem er nach Hamburg zurückkehrt. My Big Mouth Um nicht völlig in seinem monotonen Alltag zu versinken beschließt er für einen Radiosender eine Wahrsagerin zu interviewen. Von ihren Brüsten zu tiefst beeindruckt erhofft er sich mehr als nur ein Interview und geht daher auf ihr Angebot ein bei einem Volksfest Kunden in ihr Zelt zu locken und erhält im Gegenzug 20% ihrer Einnahmen. In einer Pause kommt er mit ihr ins Gespräch, wobei sie ihm berichtet, dass sie 39 Jahre alt sei und schon einmal etwas mit einem Mann seinen Alters gehabt hätte, dies jedoch nicht so gut gewesen sei und sie daher auch mit ihm nie etwas anfangen würde. So gibt er auf und sieht ihre Zusammenarbeit von nun an als rein geschäftlich, dennoch betrinken sich die beiden am letzten Tag gemeinsam um ihre Einnahmen zu feiern. Step Out Wenig später kehrt Nadja, mit der er mal eine Kurzbeziehung hatte um Katharina zu vergessen aus ihrem Urlaub zurück und meldet sich bei ihm, wobei sie sich verhält als sei er ihre große Liebe. Er entscheidet sich mitzuspielen und so kommt es, dass die eher minder intelligente Nadja für etwa eine Woche in seine Wohnung einzieht, was jedoch nur dazu führt dass er all ihre Fehler bemerkt und so wieder Katharina nachtrauert, da sie viel besser sei. Als er Nadja völlig leid ist und zu hassen beginnt zieht sie aus, diese Beziehung ist ihm sehr peinlich und wohl die schlimmste die er je hatte. Danach unternimmt er mit Christian einen Ausflug zur Eröffnung der neuen Oasis Single. Morning Glory Einige Tage später beschließt er in eine andere Stadt zu ziehen, um dort einen anderen Job zu finden, bevor man ihn in Hamburg entlassen kann und hofft dort einen Neuanfang machen zu können. Der Umzug macht ihm nicht besonders viel aus, weil er sich nicht mit Hamburg verbunden fühlt, da er dort nur einen richtigen Freund hat und ihm die Schönheit der Stadt egal ist. Also nimmt er seine verbleibenden 2 Wochen Resturlaub, den er auch benötigt um seine alte Wohnung aufzuräumen und zu renovieren um die Mietkaution zurückzuerhalten. The Masterplan Plötzlich macht er sich jedoch erneut Hoffnung Katharina zurückgewinnen zu können oder möchte zumindest von ihr endgültig gesagt bekommen, dass sie ihn nie wieder sehen wolle. Deshalb will er unbedingt zu ihr nach Passau fahren, dass die Reise etwa 1000 DM kosten und eine Woche dauern wird und er dieses Geld sowie die Zeit dringend für den Umzug benötigt ist ihm egal, so bucht er schon einmal eine Ferienwohnung in Passau. Als David jedoch von diesem Vorhaben erfährt ruft er wutendbrand an um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass diese Reise keinerlei Nutzen hat, dies gelingt ihm letztendlich auch. Am nächsten Tag fährt der Protagonist in den Baumarkt um die nötigen Utensilien für die Renovierung zu kaufen und beginnt dann auch direkt mit dem Aufräumen und Streichen, seiner spärlich eingerichteten Wohnung wobei ihm Martin, dessen Freundin und Isabel helfen, dennoch ist die Zeit sehr knapp. Es gelingt ihnen jedoch und der Vermieter ist mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Um die Möbel zu transportieren mietet er sich kurzfristig einen Transporter, den David fahren soll, da er keinen Führerschein hat. mit David betrinkt er sich an seinem letzten Abend in Hamburg noch ein letztes Mal und am nächsten Tag brechen sie auf in seine für einen Monat gemietete Übergangswohnung die er sich gemietet hat da ihm die Wohnungssuche vor Ort einfacher erscheint. Fade In-Out In nächster Zeit läuft er die meiste Zeit durch seine neue Heimatstadt, beobachtet die Leute und fragt sich wie er eigentlich seine Freunde kennengelernt hat. Er lebt sich langsam ein und beschließt mal wieder seine Ex-Freundin nie wieder anzurufen. Als er im Fernsehen erfährt, dass Diana gestorben ist und welch riesen Aufriss daraus gemacht wird regt er sich längere Zeit über die Medien auf und kritisiert, dass sie unwichtige Meldungen senden, nur weil ihnen sonst nichts einfallen würde. Live Forever Am nächsten Wochenende geht er auf eine Studenten Gartenparty, dort denkt er über seine eigene, sehr kurze Studienzeit nach, in der er nicht so recht wusste, was er mit seiner Zeit anfangen sollte und daher nur zum Spaß beliebige Kurse besuchte, er kam mit dem Studium jedoch nicht zurecht, so verstand er beispielsweise nicht einmal das Ausleisystem der Bibliothek, daher beendete er sein Studium schon nach dem ersten Semester. Auf dieser Party trifft er auch Christian, mit dem er später auf eine Schaumparty wechselt, welche ihm jedoch nicht besonders zu sagt, woraus folgt, dass die beiden auf die Gartenparty zurückkehren. Diese Party muss er jedoch kurz darauf wegen einer sich anbahnenden Schlägerei, an der er beteiligt wäre verlassen. Am nächsten Morgen durchstöbert er die Wohnung nach Privatgegenständen des Vermieters, als er danach seine Post abholt entdeckt er, dass Nadja ihm einen Brief geschrieben hat und auch ein Buch geschickt hat, er ist von dieser Aufmerksamkeit jedoch nicht sonderlich angetan, da er ihr unterstellt ein beliebiges Buch gekauft zu haben. Im Moment hat David jedoch keine Zeit für ihn, da er mit seinem Studium zu viel zu tun hat. Round Are Way In dieser Zeit verbessert sich seine Situation ein deutlich, er denkt nicht mehr so oft an Katharina und merkt daher auch erst zwei Wochen später, dass sie Geburtstag hatte und meldet sich auch nicht bei ihr. Zusätzlich lebt er sich immer besser in der neuen Stadt ein und tritt seine neue Stelle in einer Agentur an und zieht in seine neue, dauerhafte Wohnung ein. Diese beschließt er gemütlich und vor allem komplett einzurichten, daher fahren er und David mit einem Taxi zu Ikea. Dort kaufen sie alles ein was für die Wohnung nötig ist, über den Transport haben sie sich jedoch keine Gedanken gemacht und so kommt es, dass die Beiden nach Ladenschluss immer noch mit den Möbeln auf dem Parkplatz stehen und vergeblich versuchen ein Taxi zu bekommen. Daher sind sie gezwungen sich von einigen Hobby Basketballern helfen zu lassen, die für ihre Dienste 170 DM verlangen. In der fertig eingerichteten Wohnung fühlt er sich sehr schnell heimisch und daher wohl, was seine Situation weiter verbessert. Talk Tonight Eines Tages besucht er widerwillig, seiner Begleitung zu liebe eine Ausstellung auf der sich ausschließlich Designer aufhalten und er sich nicht an ihren Gesprächen beteiligen kann, somit fühlt er sich dort sehr unwohl. Rock 'n' Roll Star Zum Schluss des Buches besucht er zusammen mit seinen Freunden ein Oasis Konzert in Berlin, dass ihm sehr gut gefällt obwohl er im Gedränge seinen Schlüssel verliert. Im Hotelzimmer erfährt er im Fernsehen, dass Michael Hutchence Witwe für den Verkauf diverser Sexgeschichten 1,5 Millionen DM erhalten hat, als er überlegt was man mit diesem Geld alles anstellen könne fällt ihm ein, dass er dafür 10000 mal Katharina in Passau besuche könnte. Er kommt jedoch zu dem Schluss, dass ihm das wahrscheinlich auch nicht helfen würde und begräbt diesen Gedanken daher schnell.